Proyecto: Shinobi Cero
by alesteircrowley
Summary: En el mundo shinobi, dentro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas se quiso llevar a cabo un ambicioso proyecto que tenía el único fin de crear al shinobi perfecto. Que al final terminó en un rotundo fracaso. Peor ahora un ANBU quiere revivir ese proyecto y experimentarlo directamente en el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, aunque las consecuencias de todo eso podrían llegar a ser catastróficas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta historia que traigo es una que rondo en mi cabeza durante varias semanas XD. Y como la fui armando poco a poco, dije ¿Por que no escribirla?. Como verán es una especie de Naruto con tintes obscuros y una advertencia es que voy a usar como observarán un par de personajes OC, aunque tampoco es que quiero abusar mucho de eso, por lo que solo van a ser dos, ya que quiero experimentar y ver si puedo construir un personaje mínimamente interesante. En fin, espero que disfruten de la historia, y dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o criticas, todas son bienvenidas...

* * *

Prologo

Encima de lo que era una inmensa estatua del primer Hokage situada en el famoso Valle del fin, se estaba llevando a cabo lo que parecía ser el final de una larga pelea que había causado estragos por todo el lugar. Quizás y para acompañar ese desenlace había una fuerte tormenta que estaba volando con la fuerza del viento y la poderosa lluvia los escombros que se produjeron como daño colateral de la violencia que se estaba desatando. Y allí en esa estatua, se encontraba un rubio enmascarado con traje de ANBU con un Kunai apuntando a una Kunoichi.

El nombre de aquella ninja era Uchiha Noa, una hermosa chica que parecía rondar los catorce años, a simple vista podía ser la envidia de la aldea entera con una piel ligeramente pálida y una figura que comenzaba a dar los primeros vestigios de la futura mujer que se formaría en ella. Pero quizás lo más llamativo de aquella Kunoichi era ese inusual rasgo característico de los Uchiha llamado Sharingan, que en lugar del rojo sangre que solían tener todos, este era de un color dorado casi destellante.

¡¿Por qué?! — exclamó con desesperación el enmascarado, su respiración era agitada y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la hiperventilación, y por la forma en que se expresó parecía que miles de emociones pasaban por su cuerpo — se supone que el único propósito con el que nací es para esto, ¡para matar¡, tan solo tengo que destruir tu cuello con mis propias manos, entonces ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Contrario al casi destruido rubio, la Kunoichi solo se limitó a sonreír de una manera tan cálida, que el ninja que se encontraba en cima pudo jurar que la fría lluvia que caía sobre él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, aunque este hecho solo aumento su desesperación. El ninja nunca se esperaría las palabras que salieron de la boca de aquella Kunoichi, tanto es así que por un momento casi sede en el agarre que ejercía en un inútil intento por estrangularla, ya que la fuerza que ejercía era tan mínima que la ninja podía hablar sin la menor dificultad.

Ambos lo sabemos, en lo más profundo de nosotros hay un vínculo irrompible que ni con toda tu retorcida lógica podrá separarnos — Y como movida por sus propias palabras, las heridas manos de la Uchiha lentamente se desplazaron a la máscara del rubio, revelando un rostro que solo mostraba desesperación y remordimiento. Acto seguido en un gesto casi maternal comenzó a acariciar las mejillas que mostraban unas inusuales marcas que parecían bigotes de zorro — podrás correr tan rápido como desees y podrás aplicarte todo el daño que quieras, pero nunca podrás romper esos sentimientos que nos unen, eso es porque yo…

¡Silencio! — exclamo más agitado si es que era posible el shinobi, ya que en el fondo lo sabía. Las palabras que pronunciaría esa chica eran las únicas que no quería oír, esas palabras lo volverían débil y destruirían todo el camino que el mismo se había forjado. Un camino en el que destruía sus propios sentimientos y no pasaba a ser más que un arma, porque para eso había nacido, un arma diseñada con el único propósito de matar.

Pero esto no era más que el desenlace. ¿Cómo es que comenzó todo esto? . El ninja que se hacía llamar Uzumaki Naruto, y que estaba en una encrucijada en ese momento sabía muy bien cómo comenzó todo. Y para saberlo hay que remontarse al pasado, más precisamente un tiempo luego del famoso día en el que ataco el famoso zorro de las nueve colas.

* * *

El 10 de Octubre era una fecha fatídica para la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Aquel día el poderoso Biju denominado Kyubi diezmó las fuerzas de la aldea entera y para el colmo de los colmos se llevó consigo al propio Hokage, dejando a la propia aldea de Konoha en una situación de estado crítico.

Algunas aldeas comenzaban a ver este hecho como una oportunidad, ni bien se espacio la noticia por todo el mundo shinobi, aunque todo eso no parecía afectar a los altos mandos de Konoha quienes designaron nuevamente a Sarutobi Hiruzen como Hokage, quien como primera medida promulgó varias leyes que tenían como objetivo dejar bien en claro que Konoha no había perdido ni un ápice de su fuerza. Aunque dejando el sistema burocrático a un lado, luego de unas dos semanas de ese hecho en lo que era el cuartel de Raíz sucedía algo que era bastante inusual.

Dentro de lo que parecía ser un cuarto lleno de lujos, con sillones tapizados con el cuero más caro y muchos muebles, con una cantidad casi incontable de libros y pergaminos, se estaba llevando a cabo un hecho muy importante, que estaba por cambiar poderosamente la estructura de Konoha, y del mundo shinobi por si mismo.

Muchos dirían que el proyecto "shinobi cero" fue abandonado debido a que la sobrecarga mental a la que el sujeto es sometido lo lleva a una muerte por sobrecarga en las neuronas — hablaba un shinobi con el típico traje de ANBU, lo más destacable de él era su particular mascara que no parecía tener forma, solo tenía dos aberturas en forma de circulo donde se podían ver dos ojos violetas, y un par de mechones de cabello rojo sobresalían de su capucha. El mismo parecía estar haciendo una introducción como si fuese un vendedor ofreciendo un producto a un cliente. Frente a él estaba sentado un hombre con varias vendas en su cuerpo, junto a otros dos ancianos con quienes formaban el famoso consejo de ancianos. Homura Mitokado era el hombre, y Koharu Utatane era la anciana.

Muchos solían tacharlos de "corruptos" o "momias sedientas de poder", pero para bien o para mal ellos eran una piedra angular en el sistema shinobi de la aldea, y junto al tercer Hokage eran una fuerza tan grande, que las naciones shinobi se lo pensaban dos veces antes de meterse con Konoha con la sola mención de esos nombres. Contrario a la filosofía de Sarutobi, ellos pensaban que cualquier método era válido siempre y cuando beneficiara a Konoha, y es por todo eso que los allí presentes se encontraban reunidos en frente de lo que parecía ser un ANBU entusiasta.

Todos se encontraban en un cuarto que se alojaba en lo más profundo de una institución de nombre Raíz, la cual estaba totalmente independizada del Hokage y solo respondía al hombre cubierto de vendas llamado Danzo Shimura.

Así es, hemos perdido un montón de talento por ese fracaso de proyecto — contestó Koharu recordando con fastidio los dolores de cabeza que le provocó esa locura de plan que se le ocurrió a un Nara.

Yo puedo hacer que eso sea real, y si realmente llegase a funcionar se podría conformar un escuadrón lleno de esos ninjas, básicamente les estoy ofreciendo el arma definitiva de Konoha —estas palabras dichas por el enmascarado, provocaron que los tres ancianos lo mirasen como si estuviese loco, aunque el mismo no se dejó amedrentar por este hecho, y seguía tan entusiasta como al principio.

¿Por qué piensas que esa descabellada idea podría ocurrir? — preguntó Danzo, quizás un poco decepcionado de su subordinado — he invertido mucho tiempo para que revirtiesen tu enfermedad terminal, y tú me pagas ese favor con la idea de realizar un proyecto que se sabe que fue un fracaso.

Eso es porque equivocaron su enfoque — respondió el joven ANBU, ignorando el murmullo que se estaba armando entre los tres ancianos — con lo último que ha pasado, he pensado que Konoha esconde una gran debilidad que otras naciones podrían explotar, por eso he pasado noches enteras investigando las fallas de ese proyecto, y por fin he diseñado un plan que cubre todas sus fallas con mi conocimiento sobre el Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de sellado), lo único que necesitare es al Jinchuriki.

¿Cómo harás que con el Fuinjutsu se lleve a cabo ese proyecto? — preguntó Koharu mientras más y más dudaba de lo que ese joven estaba hablando frente a el — hemos hecho demasiados sacrificios como para mantener al mocoso con vida.

Eso es cierto, además de que realmente será difícil hacer eso mientras Sarutobi este como Hokage, he oído que saco una ley que básicamente lo protege contra todo atentado físico y psicológico en su contra — apoyó la anciana quien parecía estar inmutable, a pesar de que se notaba cierta molestia en su vos.

Todavía existen dos personas para portar al Biju, para ser más precisos, mi hermana la madre del Jinchuriki y yo, por lo que si las cosas se salen de control yo mismo me encargare de sellar a la bestia en donde más prefieran — a pesar del ambiente hostil que generaban los ancianos aquel que se denominaba un Uzumaki parecía estar hablando como si tuviese todo calculado, y que las cosas estaban yendo por el lado donde él quería — por otro lado si el señor Danzo envía una unidad para secuestrar al niño y vuela el hospital en pedazos podemos apoderarnos de el sin que nadie sospeche, y de paso podríamos inculpar a los Uchiha, así estaríamos matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

Con lo que ese ANBU dijo, los tres ancianos parecieron cambiar totalmente su perspectiva, tal es así que el ambiente hostil desapareció casi por completo. A simple vista era una apuesta arriesgada, pero si lo que aquel sujeto decía era cierto Konoha podría tener un arma más letal que un Jinchuriki, y las otras naciones los podrían mirar con otros ojos, y más con un escuadrón lleno de esas armas que tanto se mencionaban.

Entonces repasemos — habló el anciano del consejo conocido como Homura, con una vos más tranquila, mientras abría una carpeta que amablemente el ANBU les ofreció, ni bien empezó la reunión — el proyecto shinobi cero establece básicamente tras pautas en las que se puede en una base teórica, crear al ninja perfecto.

-El shinobi pierde todo tipo de empatía, odio, resentimiento o temor. Lo único que queda de él son las funciones básicas para vivir como lo son el comer o respirar.

-Todo tipo de pensamiento es a través de procesos lógicos que tienen como único objetivo cumplir con el 100% de eficacia la misión.

-El objetivo final es llevar al ninja a través de la experiencia a un nivel Kage, aunque esto último no es preciso ya que no se llegó a esas instancias.

El único y mayor fallo de todo ese proyecto, es que la presión a la que se somete el shinobi es tan grande que puede morir, o terminar en un completo estado demencial en el mejor de los casos, ningún tratamiento ha servido en los pocos que sobrevivieron a eso — fue la última observación del anciano, casi con un deje de frustración.

Así es — afirmó Danzo mientras con una mirada analítica comenzaba a rememorar el proyecto que el mismo había dirigido en conjunto con Shitoku Nara — el único ninja que sobrevivió a ese proyecto vivió cerca de un año y todas sus misiones fueron un éxito hasta la última de ellas. Por otra parte, se podría decir que su fuerza parecía estar a la par de los Sannin, por lo que si hubiese llegado a tener una evolución creo que sería bastante viable que fuese de nivel Kage. Afortunadamente fue capaz de cubrir sus propias huellas y el mundo shinobi nunca fue capaz de enterarse de su existencia.

Lo único que pido es que me apoyen en todo esto, tengo un 95% del proyecto calculado, y si realmente todo avanza como creo que avanzara, tendrán en sus manos el arma definitiva que Konoha tanto necesita — detrás de su máscara aquel sujeto que era el hermano de Kushina Uzumaki sonrió al ver el silencio que se había armado, todo estaba posicionado, ahora solo restaba que esos ancianos estuviesen de acuerdo.

Muy bien, nos reuniremos dentro de poco para reiniciar ese proyecto — habló Danzo quien luego de estar más de una hora discutiendo con los otros dos ancianos, habían llegado a la decisión— aunque sea descabellado, estoy dispuesto a arriesgar al Jinchuriki por ti, solo espero que no me decepciones, ya sabes lo que eso implicaría.

Ante lo dicho por el anciano, el ANBU pelirrojo se inclinó en señal de respeto y agradecimiento, para acto seguido decir — no encuentro las palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy, le juro que el futuro de la aldea estará asegurado con este proyecto.

Espero que así sea — mencionó el otro anciano, a la vez que los tres se levantaban — dentro de poco nos reuniremos para ultimar todos los detalles.

* * *

Un par de semanas después de que se llevara a cabo esa charla secreta, frente al monumento de los caídos se encontraba una pelirroja de nombre Uzumaki Kushina con varias vendas cubriéndola en lugares donde parecía estar herida. Detrás de ella estaba el ninja copia quien solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Minato — susurró la mujer acariciando el nombre grabado en esa piedra — haré que te sientas orgulloso de nuestro hijo, de seguro se convertirá en un gran Hokage como lo fuiste tú.

Será mejor que nos vayamos señora — dijo respetuosamente el peli plateado, luego de un largo rato en que la Uzumaki estuvo frente a esa piedra.

Si — respondió más alegre la pelirroja, a la vez que acariciaba el cabello plateado del menor, provocando que este la mirase incómodamente — hoy le dan el alta a Naruto, supongo que tendré que decirle a Mikoto que me ayude con un par de cosas.

Cuando la Uzumaki se despidió del ninja copia una vez que llegaron a la aldea, la ahora madre se encontró con su mejor amiga Mikoto, quien iba de la mano con Itachi y él bebe Sasuke entre sus brazos.

¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí? — preguntó la Uchiha. Kushina pudo jurar que su amiga la miraba con algo de preocupación, aunque era bastante razonable, ya que muchas cosas habían pasado y Mikoto no tuvo la oportunidad de contactar con su amiga.

Hoy es el primer día que salgo del hospital, y solo he ido a despedirme de alguien — Mikoto pudo por un breve momento vislumbrar una apagada mirada en su amiga, que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una brillante sonrisa — me han dicho las enfermeras que ayer Naruto salió del estado crítico, y en menos de tres horas ya es un bebe realmente enérgico, así que supongo que hoy le darán el alta, ¿Quieren acompañarme?

Íbamos a ver a Fugaku, pero supongo que estará bastante ocupado con su trabajo, así que supongo que un desvió no hará nada ¿No es cierto Itachi? — el pequeño Uchiha dio una leve sonrisa en respuesta y eso fue una señal para que ambas adultas se encaminaran al destino propuesto.

Cuando ambas madres llegaron al hospital, nada las preparo para ver el espectáculo macabro frente a sus ojos. Una llamarada gigante estaba consumiendo el hospital general de Konoha, mientras cientos de ninjas y gente común que se suponía estaban recuperando del ataque del Biju hace poco tiempo se incineraban o huían pavoridos de aquella horrenda catástrofe. Lo peor de todo fue ver como en los edificios circundantes estaban todos pintados con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y una inscripción que decía "a partir de este momento solo la sangre pura de los Uchiha gobernara aquí".

En medio de toda esa locura la mayoría de la gente pudo escuchar claramente el desgarrador grito de la madre de Naruto, mientras zafándose del agarre de su amiga, ingresaba en lo que ya eran los cimientos del derrumbado hospital, que para esas alturas las llamas que lo rodeaban se comenzaban a consumir.

* * *

En lo que parecía ser uno de los cuarteles de Raíz, había una especie de orfanato bastante lúgubre, ya que era una especie de gran cuarto con muchas camas y niños que parecían tener la mirada perdida estaban sentados en las mismas, aunque algunos rondaban a paso lento hacia otros cuartos. En lo que era la sección de bebes, se encontraba el hermano de Kushina Uzumaki sosteniendo a un bebe rubio entre sus manos, el mismo parecía descansar plácidamente.

Mucho gusto Naruto-chan, tu tío Kirei te hará el shinobi más poderoso que el mundo shinobi haya conocido, espero que te comportes correctamente y te liberes de todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos innecesarios, porque a partir de ahora no serás un humano, tú serás un arma — si alguien hubiese escuchado su melódico tono de vos, hubiese apostado a que detrás de esa mascara sonreía alegremente. Pero contrario a todo eso su expresión era más fría que hielo, y su mirada estaba vacía de toda emoción o empatía humana.

Todas las piezas comenzaban a encajarse, y los hechos que llevarían a ese desenlace comenzaban a fluir lentamente…


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos, como verán ya en este capitulo se va a desarrollar la historia quizás muy rápido ya que recurrí a un par de saltos temporales que van a tener mas sentido con el pasar de los capítulos, también se va a poder ver el resultado del proyecto de Danzo y las dificultades que en un futuro tendrán que enfrentar los protagonistas por culpa de este proyecto. Sin mas espero que les guste el capitulo y si se llega a tener alguna duda, siempre que no sea spoiler no me va a molestar en explicarla. saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Dentro de lo que era una habitación bastante amplia, se encontraba Kirei el famoso ANBU que por cuenta propia inicio lo que era un controversial proyecto conocido como "shinobi cero". Quizás lo más impactante de todo esto es que estaba usando a su propio sobrino el Jinchuriki del Kyubi conocido como Uzumaki Naruto.

La misma habitación no tenía ningún tipo de mueble y ambos familiares ocupaban lo que parecía ser el corazón de la misma. Lo único que los rodeaban era cerca de un centenar de pergaminos desenrollados completamente y en posiciones que formaban círculos complejos. Algunos de estos círculos formaban símbolos como la estrella de nueve puntas, y cada uno de estos se unían por líneas que finalmente desembocaban todas en la frente del bebe recién nacido. A su lado estaba su tío, quien con una mirada fría realizaba cada una de la secuencia de sellos sin que ni siquiera le temblase la mano.

Naruto-chan, a partir de ahora reconstruiré tu mente y no serás otra cosa más que un arma — quizás era que el pelirrojo sentía algún tipo de piedad por él bebe que dormía plácidamente, o el rostro de ese niño le hacía recordar a su hermana mayor. Pero por un instante y solo por un momento su pulso tembló al finalizar la secuencia de sellos que le llevó cerca de tres horas. Tras finalizarlas pronuncio unas últimas palabras para su sobrino — nunca sentirás lo que es la amistad, el amor, odio, ira, nostalgia. Todo pasara a un segundo plano, lo único que te hará mover hacia adelante serán tus objetivos, nada más, ni nada menos.

Como si esas palabras fuesen una especie de sentencia final, la habitación se llenó de un brillo intenso y luego de unos segundos todos esos círculos y formas complejas desaparecieron. Incluso los pergaminos estaban completamente en blanco. Como siguiente acto, el adulto alzó al bebe y abrió uno de los ojos. Lo que vio en estos provoco una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción, como si todo el trabajo duro que hiso fuese recompensado con ello.

Tras cerca de media hora apareció Shimura Danzo con su típico bastón, a paso lento e imponente. Se situó frente a Kirei quién lo esperaba con Naruto entre brazos — Por tu expresión, veo que el primer paso fue todo un éxito.

Mejor de lo que esperaba, observa — con esas palabras el pelirrojo le mostro al bebe que tenía en brazos. Y el anciano, casi pudo jurar que ese bebe estaba muerto. Los ojos eran completamente opacos y la piel era ligeramente pálida dándole un aspecto cadavérico. Lo único que le indicó que ese pequeño estaba con vida era que podía escuchar como respiraba.

¿Cómo es que has hecho eso? — preguntó levemente impresionado el líder de Raíz. Y es que con todos sus años de vida nunca había visto a un bebe de solo un par de meses respirando tan calmadamente sin hacer nada más que ver hacia el vacío, ni siquiera el mas mínimo llanto salía del pequeño rubio.

Supongo que ha llegado el momento de explicar todo — dijo para sí mismo Kirei Uzumaki con algo de sarcasmo en su tono de vos — si tuviese que decir que tipo de método aplique, para decirlo en simples palabras, logré insertar cerca de setecientos sellos dentro del cerebro de Naruto.

No es que subestime tus habilidades en el arte del Fuinjutsu, pero esa idea me parece simplemente absurda — La respuesta que dio Danzo provocó que el pelirrojo ampliase su sonrisa, haciendo que el anciano se cuestionase internamente si realmente el Uzumaki estaba del todo en sus cinco sentidos.

Usualmente si a un shinobi promedio le hubiésemos aplicado este mismo método, le hubiese reventado la cabeza en un instante, pero afortunadamente este tipo de cosas no se aplican con la sangre Uzumaki, y menos si es un Jinchuriki, aunque también he tomado muchas medidas y precauciones — el Uzumaki se aclaró la garganta, antes de continuar con su explicación — cerca de la mitad de los sellos que le aplique son puras restricciones mentales que evitan que su cerebro segregue los químicos que producen por así decirlo "las emociones", un cuarto de los sellos son potenciadores para procesos que tienen que ver con la lógica y los restantes modificaron la estructura de su sistema de chacra y el factor regeneración para que se acoplen y puedan resistir cualquier influencia externa, así que en otras palabras…

Es inmune a cualquier tipo de Genjutsu o torturas del tipo mental y física — dedujo el anciano, haciendo que el enmascarado aplaudiese en reconocimiento.

Exacto, aunque para ponerlo en palabras más técnicas cuando ocurre ese tipo de situación, la mente se separa de su cuerpo momentáneamente — acto seguido el Uzumaki se dirigió fuera de esa habitación, a la vez que acunaba a su sobrino en sus brazos — en los próximos 5 años vigilaré su evolución, y si para esa edad llega a estar en todas sus facultades me encargare personalmente de su entrenamiento.

¿A caso no necesita un modelo de padre y madre para que lo críen? — preguntó Danzo con evidente duda.

El no necesitará eso ya que su cerebro nunca será capaz de percibir lo que es una figura paterna o materna, lo único que será capaz de incorporar son procedimientos lógicos para cumplir sus misiones, poder y métodos de entrenamiento, ya que eso es lo único que un ninja necesita, y desde el momento en que aplique este sello esa es la única verdad universal para el — tras decir esto Kirei se retiró dejando a un pensativo Danzo.

* * *

8 años después…

¡One-chan!, te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver— la vos de un niño pelirrojo retumbaba en sus oídos una y otra vez mientras revivía constantemente sus recuerdos — lo siento Kushina, no hay forma en que deje morir a los dos, se fuerte y has que Naruto sea un gran Hokage — La última imagen que la pelirroja vio, fue ese momento en el que su vida fue arruinada por completo, al contemplar como el hospital se caía a pedazos con su hijo dentro de este.

Rápidamente la Uzumaki se levantó violentamente con el sudor adornando toda su cara, y un nudo en su garganta que creía que la sofocaría. Cada noche, desde aquel fatídico día esos recuerdos en forma de pesadillas volvían a ella una y otra vez. Su vida estaba completamente arruinada, y todas las razones para que ella sonría se fueron una a una llevándola a un pozo depresivo del cual era completamente consiente que nunca saldría.

Muchos a esas alturas se preguntarían ¿Por qué no puso fin a su vida?. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía con exactitud, de hecho cada día contemplaba esa opción como muy viable después de todo quería poner fin a su sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Pero si tuviese que decir porque seguía respirando era por su mejor amiga Mikoto Uchiha, y por el hecho de que todavía no habían encontrado el cuerpo de su hijo. Quizás y solo quizás exista alguna remota posibilidad de que él seguía viviendo allí en alguna parte del mundo, esperando a ser encontrado por ella.

Kushina-sama, Lord Hokage requiere su presencia lo más pronto posible — esa mañana era especialmente horrible para ella, partiendo del hecho de que casi no pudo conciliar el sueño, el día de ayer tuvo que asistir al funeral de su mejor amiga, luego de que todo el clan fuese masacrado por Itachi. La Uzumaki aun podía recordar lo dulce y adorable que podía ser ese pequeño, todavía le costaba asumir que él había ejecutado a toda su familia. En fin, toda su vida cada vez era más caótica y ya no tenía a nadie que la llegase a consolar.

De acuerdo, dile que me tardaré unos minutos — cuando Kushina mencionó esa respuesta, el ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo, provocando que la mujer comenzase a alistar su equipamiento Jounin.

* * *

Shimura Danzo miraba al Hokage, su alguna vez compañero de misiones con una expresión totalmente fría, a su alrededor estaban todos los miembros del consejo, junto a los líderes de los clanes. Y aunque su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, sus ojos expresaban un remolino de caos, ira y destrucción, todo lo que quería hacer era aniquilar a Hiruzen. Pero su propio auto-control era más grande que sus propios sentimientos.

En vista de las irregularidades que se han encontrado en tu unidad de ninjas, oficialmente revocamos todos tus derechos sobre ella, y toda información que haya allí será analizada y vista solo por gente de mi absoluta confianza — la pacífica y a la ves firme vos del Sandaime Hokage provocó que toda charla u opinión que hubiese allí fuese silenciada en un instante — ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?

Ante la ausencia de opiniones en esa sala, Hiruzen decidió continuar con su discurso — Ya hemos tratado todo lo que concierne a la policía militar de Konoha, y el ninja renegado Uchiha Itachi, así como el impacto militar y económico que tendrá en los próximos años, si alguien quiere proponer más soluciones o medidas son libres de programar una reunión de carácter privada conmigo, aunque les pediré que hablen con mi asistente — cuando Sarutobi terminó su discurso, y al ver que nadie objeto ni dijo nada prosiguió — son libres de irse.

Una vez que todos se retiraron, Danzo seguía mirando fijamente a quien alguna vez considero como compañero y rival. Ahora no era más que uno de sus tantos enemigos.

¿Se te ofrece algo? — preguntó el Hokage, una vez que verificó con la mirada que todos se hubiesen retirado de la enorme habitación en que se celebró la reunión.

Es evidente que los asuntos que tratamos en Raíz san bastante turbios, ¿Por qué no te ahorras las formalidades y me ejecutas en la plaza central?, después de todo las pruebas que encontraras allí me expondrán como uno de los ninjas más nefastos que hubo en la historia de Konoha — la sinceridad con la que se expresó su antiguo compañero lo sorprendió tanto, que por defecto hiso una mueca, pero rápidamente se recompuso y prosiguió con lo que tenía planeado plantear.

No lo haré, por un par de motivos — contestó el Sandaime Hokage, repasando lo que tenía planeado decir —en primer lugar perderte a ti como miembro de la aldea solo nos debilitaría más, como Hokage no puedo permitir eso incluso si te lo mereces y en segundo lugar a cambio de que conserves tus derechos como miembro del consejo de ancianos quiero que me des algo a cambio. Algo que incluso y si hundo Raíz tú te lo llevaras contigo incluso si significa tu muerte.

… — ante el silencio de Danzo, Sarutobi decidió continuar.

El Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto — dijo el tercer Hokage con el rostro completamente serio, en su mirada estaba bastante claro que no daría lugar a replicas o quejas — hace unos meses Jiraya me ha sorprendido cuando me dijo que logró infiltrar en Raíz a uno de sus contactos, allí mismo vio como un niño rubio con un sello en su vientre mataba con un corte limpio y eficiente a unos mafiosos que tenían una gran deuda contigo, aunque si llegasen a quedar dudas de que no es un Jinchuriki, supongo que los archivos que guardas revelaran toda la verdad que Konoha necesita.

Tras decir eso, el ambiente se sumergió en un total y sepulcral silencio, mientras ambos ancianos se miraban sin mencionar ni una sola palabra. Pero fue cortado por el ahora ex líder de Raíz, quien con una sonrisa arrogante decidió contestar.

De acuerdo Sarutobi, pero recuerda que con lo que piensas hacer estarás abriendo la caja de Pandora — luego de que contestó eso, a paso lento Danzo se retiró, pera antes de cruzar la puerta decir una última cosa — te daré el honor de controlar el arma definitiva de Konoha, espero que hagas un buen uso de ella.

* * *

Varias horas después de ese hecho podemos ver a Kushina quien llegó a la oficina del Hokage, aunque nunca esperó que el anciano estuviese allí leyendo ese estúpido libro naranja que ella tanto odiaba. Quizás lo peor de todo es que a ella misma le había llevado varios años de "educar" a su esposo para que lo dejase de leer, y ahora mismo esos recuerdos la golpearon irritándola todavía más.

¿Qué es lo que quieres viejo pervertido? — preguntó la Uzumaki, haciendo que el Hokage se sobresaltase, y escondiese rápidamente el libro. Mentalmente la pelirroja pensó que mataría a la próxima persona que observase leyendo ese estúpido libro.

¿A caso no puedes dejar de faltarme el respeto?, te aclaro que soy tu Hokage y puedo aplicar una corrección a un ninja irrespetuoso — contestó falsamente indignado Sarutobi, para acto seguido comenzar a buscar un pergamino que había guardado — como sea, lo dejare pasar por esta vez, el asunto que tengo que tratar contigo es demasiado serio.

Espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo — aunque la respuesta de la Uzumaki fue demasiado irrespetuosa y frívola, el anciano sabía más que nadie que aquella mujer no pasaba por el mejor de sus momentos, y sumado a eso el encargo que le haría pondría peor las cosas, así que solo se limitó a suspirar y proseguir con la misión que le daría a la Uzumaki.

Como sabrás, Itachi Uchiha eliminó a casi todos los de su clan — con estas palabras, el Hokage captó la completa atención de la pelirroja, quien pasó de su expresión fastidiada a una de completa seriedad — pero hay dos niños que lograron sobrevivir a esa masacre, uno es Uchiha Sasuke, y la otra es Uchiha Noa.

Y ¿Qué se supone que pinto yo en todo esto? — preguntó Kushina con una expresión fría, a la vez que comenzaba a intuir lo que le pediría el Sandaime.

Que tendrás que cuidar y enseñar las bases de las técnicas de tu clan a Uchiha Noa — respondió el Hokage, provocando una expresión atónita en el rostro de la pelirroja.

¿A caso te has vuelto loco viejo? — cuando ella comenzó el día, ya sabía de antemano que no sería bueno, pero nunca se imaginó que el viejo le pediría algo así de ridículo — para comenzar, no estoy dispuesta a criar a ningún mocoso, por un error que esta aldea cometió, y en segundo lugar las técnicas de mi clan requieren de una cantidad muy grande de chacra, y si bien los Uchiha son unos prodigios en el arte ninja, dudo que pueda mantener el Sharingan y usar las técnicas de mi clan en una pelea.

Ella es una excepción a la regla, ya que ella es hija de un Uzumaki y una Uchiha, por lo que sabrás sus reservas de chacra son muy grandes, tanto son así que los análisis dieron que como mínimo es de nivel Jounin — contestó Sarutobi, mientras con su sombrero de Hokage ocultaba su rostro — por otro lado esto no es un favor, es una orden, y lo que yo dicto se cumplirá sin excepciones. Con respecto a los gastos en educación y vivienda no te preocupes, la aldea se hará cargo de todo, lo único que pido es que seas su sensei personal y de ser posible una familia, después de todo su vida no fue nada fácil.

Tras cerca de media hora de reclamos y negaciones por parte de la Uzumaki, finalmente el Hokage fue capaz de aplacar la rabia de la Kunoichi, y finalmente la convenció, con el acuerdo de que el propio Hokage invertiría más dinero en la investigación de la desaparición de Naruto, aunque eso mismo solo fuese una especie de premio consuelo. Lo más irónico de todo es que el Hokage ya había encontrado el paradero del Jinchuriki. Quizás la única razón por la que no le dijo nada fue que él mismo quería ver como estaba Naruto, después de todo aquel niño fue criado por Danzo y Sarutobi quería saber de primera mano cual es el daño que recibió. Lo último que el Hokage quería era que la Uzumaki abandonara la aldea por lo que le hayan hecho a su hijo.

Supongo que querrás conocer a tu alumna — habló el Hokage, saliendo del mar de pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza — puedes pasar Noa-chan.

Cuando la nombrada cruzó por la puerta, la primera impresión que tuvo la Kunoichi fue de una niña demasiado inquieta por la forma en que se removía, y también se podía decir que triste por las ojeras de sus ojos. Pero lo más significativo que encontró en aquella pequeña fue esa mirada que ella misma y cada miembro de su clan solían tener, una mirada que reflejaba un espíritu indomable como solía decir su propio abuelo.

Mucho gusto en conocerla, espero que pueda cuidar bien de mi — con una rápida y respetuosa inclinación la niña se presentó a la Uzumaki. Y ahora que la observaba, era una niña bastante linda para su edad, con unos rasgos que le hacían recordar a su vieja amiga Mikoto, el parecido incrementaba con el Kimono con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y Uzumaki bordados en el mismo.

Pueden retirarse, cualquier otro asunto que tengas que tratar con respecto a Noa puedes venir a plantearlo — como si se hubiese liberado de una carga, el viejo Hokage les indico que se retirasen de la oficina.

Supongo que yo misma tengo que presentarme — habló la pelirroja totalmente resignada, por lo que se inclinó a la altura de la pequeña, y procedió con su presentación — mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, lo que me gusta es el ramen, lo que me disgusta es el tiempo en que tengo que esperar para que se prepare, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y perfeccionarme como Kunoichi, y mi sueño para el futuro es…encontrar a cierta persona. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Hmmm — por un momento la pequeña Uchiha se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Kushina, y acto seguido paso a hacer su propia versión — mi nombre es Noa Uchiha, lo mis gustos y disgustos son iguales a los tuyos, en cuanto a mi pasatiempo solía jugar con mis amigos…y en cuanto a mi sueño para el futuro, quiero llegar a ser una Kunoichi súper fuerte y encontrarme con mi salvador.

¿Salvador? — preguntó la Uzumaki, haciendo que la pequeña se tape la boca, como si hubiese cometido un error. Entonces Kushina la vio, esa mirada y ese sonrojo especial que ella misma había experimentado en su juventud. Después de todo ella misma había tenido un "salvador" y era casi como verse en un espejo.

Diablos, le había prometido que no le contaría a nadie sobre él — murmuró Noa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y por la expresión que puso la mayor supo rápidamente que estaba conteniendo una risa, por lo que en un arrebato comenzó a darle suaves golpes en la cintura, ya que eso es todo lo que llegaba su altura, mientras hacía pucheros. Aunque esto provocó el efecto contrario, haciendo que la pelirroja después de muchos años desde aquella tragedia riese por la situación — ¡Oye eso no es nada gracioso!

Lo siento — rápidamente la mayor volvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de lo que ella misma había hecho, y en el fondo no se sentía nada mal. De hecho sentía como si ligeramente se hubiese quitado un ligero peso de encima — hace años que no me reía así.

Sabe señora, usted se ve linda cuando sonríe — cuando la pequeña Uchiha vio la sonora carcajada de Kushina, esas fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente que pronuncio casi sin darse cuenta. Por lo que luego de darse cuenta de lo que dijo procedió a aclarar —digo, usted se veía algo triste.

Veo que es algo perspicaz — pensó ya más calmada la Kunoichi, ante la intuición que poseía la menor. Por lo que reafirmando su vos procedió a aclarar — no me digas señora, todavía soy muy joven, para ti seré Kushina-sensei.

Sí, me asegurare de recordarlo…Kushina-sensei — respondió avergonzada la menor mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, en un típico gesto de su clan. Desde su punto de vista aquella mujer mayor se veía ligeramente más agradable de lo que en un principio creía que era, por lo que decidió relajarse con un suspiro. Pero en ese preciso momento su estómago la avergonzó al gruñir fuertemente.

Veo que todavía no has comido nada — acto seguido ambas comenzaron a salir de la torre mientras se dirigían a su lugar favorito para comer ramen "Ichiraku ramen" — por cierto no diré nada de tu novio, pero tendrás que contarme lo que sucedió.

¡No es mi novio, es mi salvador! — exclamó extremadamente roja la Uchiha mientras hacía aspavientos con sus brazos, haciendo que la Uzumaki se tentase de nuevo.

Descuida, yo también tuve uno y con el tiempo llegamos a ser algo mas — contestó la mayor mientras se sacaba su guante ninja y le mostraba un anillo en su dedo anular. Hecho que provocó que a la pequeña se le iluminase la mirada y comenzase a abordarla con un montón de preguntas que decidió parar por el momento — de acuerdo, te las contestare todas una vez que lleguemos al local, ¿De acuerdo?

Una vez en Ichiraku ramen…

¡¿Tú eras la esposa del cuarto Hokage?! — exclamó la Uchiha visiblemente sorprendida, tanto es así que todavía no había tocado su plato de ramen a pesar del hambre que tenía. Aunque rápidamente luego de decir eso en menos de 2 segundos devoró todo su plato de ramen y pidió otro, provocando que a la mayor le saliese una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Así es, aunque la historia entre él y yo comenzó cuando un grupo de ninjas de Kumogakure me secuestraron y yo deje rastros de mi cabellos con la esperanza de que alguien me encontraría. Solo mi salvador fue capaz de entender la pista y rescatarme de ellos, eventualmente ese salvador fue el hombre del que me enamoré, luego me casé y años más tarde él se hiso el Hokage de esta aldea — si bien al relato le faltaban muchos detalles, la mayor supuso que con eso era suficiente. Y lo confirmo al ver la cara de la menor que era una mezcla de varias emociones. Pero poniendo la cara un poco más seria Kushina le preguntó a Noa — ahora es tu turno de contarme tu historia.

Yo no puedo decir mucho — dijo la pequeña poniendo una expresión que denotaba tristeza — nunca pude conocer a mi padre o a mi madre, siempre estuve con mi abuelita y jugaba con mis amigos del barrio Uchiha, pero todo cambió hace unos días. Itachi-sa…Itachi Uchiha asesinó a todos…

De pronto la menor agachó la cabeza y apretando fuertemente sus puños al punto que le temblaban estuvo a punto de soltar sus lágrimas, pero una mano envolvió las suyas y cuando elevó la cara pudo ver en la mayor una expresión muy particular, como si compartiese su dolor. Eso en parte la tranquilizó y pudo continuar con el relato.

Yo estaba aterrada, me sentía como un insecto a punto de ser devorado, pero luego sentí un golpe en mi cuello y supe que me quedaría inconsciente — a medida que iba rememorando esa noche fatídica, la mayor podía observar como dentro de aquella pequeña había una especie de lucha interna y por unos instantes se sorprendió al ver como unos ojos amarillos reemplazaban a los negros que usualmente tenia. Aunque solo llegaron a ser milésimas de segundo Kushina estuvo segura de verlos — pero vi una figura, era un enmascarado y por unos instantes llegue a ver sus ojos detrás de esa mascara, en ese momento y por solo unos instantes sentí…

Una profunda tranquilidad — la mayor pareció haberle quitado las palabras de la boca a Noa quien asentía con una expresión bastante avergonzada, y procedía a seguir comiendo su plato — realmente es fuerte para tener solo ocho años.

Por eso quiero encontrarlo y agradecerle — esto último lo dijo con bastante dificultad ya que no podía ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que le causaba bastante gracia a la mayor.

Bien, supongo que entonces tendremos que ponernos manos a la obra — por un leve instante Kushina sonrió nuevamente, y es que se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera aquella pequeña ejercía una influencia positiva sobre ella, por lo que decidió en ese mismo momento ayudarla.

Mu…muchas gracias — agradeció algo avergonzada la menor, y con esto dicho ambas dieron por cerrada la conversación, y siguieron charlando de otros temas triviales que en si solo servían para que se conociesen más.

* * *

Dos años después nos situamos en lo que son una habitación subterránea donde estaba sentado Danzo frente a un ANBU con una estatura bastante baja, el mismo estaba encapuchado con una túnica totalmente obscura y su rostro estaba tapado por una máscara, por lo que prácticamente la identidad de ese ninja era básicamente un misterio, por otro lado su vos era absolutamente neutral y daba la sensación de que aquello que estaba detrás de esa mascara era una especie de robot emulando la vos de un humano, y no uno en sí mismo. El ninja parecía que estaba pasando un informe al anciano que se situaba frente a él…

Básicamente he conseguido cada uno de los objetivos que usted me ha asignado luego de que salvase a Uchiha Noa en estos dos años — ni corto ni perezoso, el enmascarado saco rápidamente un pergamino de entre sus mangas y procedió a entregárselo a su superior — aquí están cada uno de los detalles de los procedimientos y evolución de los objetivos, así como futuras amenazas que pueden llegar a haber en un futuro.

Cuando el anciano pego el primer vistazo a ese pergamino, se impresiono con el detalle y la claridad así como la extensión que tenía todo eso, por lo que en primera instancia silbó en señal de impresión, y luego nuevamente paso a su faceta seria — tu eficacia en cada una de tus misiones es simplemente increíble, nunca he tenido un shinobi que a tu edad fuera capaz de hacer todo esto y volver en una sola pieza.

Si me permite una observación, todavía no estoy en todas mis capacidades ya que he tenido que sacrificar a todos los miembros de mi escuadrón — si bien parecía que se estaba disculpando por sus compañeros muertos, la realidad marcaba que su observación era más bien un pequeño defecto en los medios que empleó, y el anciano se dio cuenta de eso al no encontrar ni una pisca de arrepentimiento en la vos del ANBU.

Eso da igual, ni siquiera estaban capacitados para ser ninjas, solo eran simples armas descartable que en algún momento se romperían. De hecho me sorprende que hayas podido completar con todos los objetivos con solo 3 ninjas de apoyo — la respuesta del anciano no provocó ni la más mínima reacción en el ANBU, quien con una reverencia se dio vuelta y comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la salida.

De momento procederé con mi entrenamiento, si usted me establece nuevos objetivos vendré inmediatamente y me encargaré de cumplirlos al pie de la letra — Cuando el joven estaba por cruzar la puerta, fue detenido por la vos de Danzo, quien con una expresión de irritación lo veía fijamente.

Desgraciadamente ya no será así — ante el silencio del enmascarado, Danzo decidió continuar — a partir de ahora ya no serás más "Cero", quedarás degradado a estudiante de academia y estarás bajo órdenes directas del Hokage, se puede decir que has cambiado de portador. El resto de los detalles puedes preguntárselo al Hokage.

Desde el punto de vista de cualquier ninja que obedece las ordenes de su líder, algunos en cierta medida respetan a su superior, y de cierta manera cuando cambian de líder hay un cierto aire nostálgico. Danzo Shimura había experimentado esa situación cientos de veces, incluso con los miembros más fríos de Raíz, y más cuando el actuaba de sensei de estos ninjas. Pero este no había sido el caso, el mismo le había enseñado técnicas y tácticas a ese ninja, aunque la mayoría de las cosas que ese joven aprendió fueron por medios autodidactas. Ni siquiera hubo un suspiro ni nada, solo un asentimiento de que había entendido su mensaje. Y así el arma que le llevó tantos años crear y que tan solo realizó un puñado de misiones se retiró sin siquiera presentar el más mínimo respeto a su antiguo mentor.

Realmente eres un desgraciado Kirei, el arma que has creado es una aberración — con una sonrisa que denotaba cierta ironía el actual miembro del consejo de ancianos, se dedicó a seguir leyendo el informe que el menor le había entregado.

* * *

Miles de cosas cruzaban por la cabeza del Hokage usualmente ya que como un líder tenía que tratar diversos asuntos que abarcaban la totalidad de sus fuerzas shinobi, en conjunto con la aldea y en todos los ámbitos tanto políticos como financieros, pero hoy era un día especial ya que estaba esperando desde hace ya una semana que aquel shinobi conocido como "Cero" se presentase ante él, después de todo hiso una promesa con Danzo en la cual otorgándole inmunidad él le daría el control del mismo. Y sobre el mediodía el ANBU al cual ni siquiera podían verse sus rasgos físicos se presentó ante el con tal sigilo, que todos los Chunin que lo rodeaban no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que habló con el anciano. Por lo que en menos de unos pocos segundos fue rodeado de cerca de 10 Kunai empuñados por los shinobi allí presentes. Iruka fue el primero en hablar.

¿Quién se supone que eres tú? — exclamó con un tono desafiante, aunque el enmascarado ni siquiera fue amedrentado un poco.

No tengo nombre, pero me denominan como Cero, no se preocupen soy un shinobi al servicio de esta aldea — la forma tan calmada y tranquila en que contestó, a la par con la vos neutral no les dio ni un ápice de confianza a los que lo rodeaban, por lo que estaban a punto de atacarlo, de no haber sido porque el Hokage con una señal hiso que todos bajasen sus armas.

Estuve esperando mucho tiempo a que aparecieses por aquí — habló Sarutobi, por lo que todos los shinobi allí presentes lo tomaron como señal de que no era un enemigo. Rápidamente todos bajaron sus armas y lentamente se retiraron a proseguir con sus labores — siéntate, tendremos una charla larga, hay muchas cosas que necesito saber de ti.

De acuerdo — sin decir una sola palabra más, el enmascarado se sentó frente al Hokage, esperando que el mismo empiece con el interrogatorio.

Por lo que se eres un shinobi de la vieja división de raíz que estuvo estos últimos dos años realizando misiones de asalto, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? — preguntó el anciano a la vez que miraba fijamente la abertura de la máscara del joven frente a él. Por unos segundos sus ojos se ampliaron sorpresivamente al ver los ojos muertos del joven frente a él, literalmente parecían los ojos de alguien muerto en vida.

Correcto, se me asignaron un total de 14 objetivos a lo largo del país del fuego y he cumplido con cada uno sin dejar el menor rastro de pruebas — el anciano sabía bien que fueron esos objetivos, y en su opinión decir que no dejó pruebas sonaba a algún tipo de fanfarronería ya que masacrar grupos enteros de bandidos y algunos poblados sin que te vean o puedan identificar era un hecho que solo los más experimentados shinobi podían realizar. Aunque tratándose del joven que tenía enfrente, podía darle el beneficio de la duda.

¿A qué clase de entrenamiento te has sometido para hacer eso a tan corta edad? — lo que el Hokage suponía que era una pregunta que el menor iba a evadir, nuevamente lo tomo por sorpresa ante la respuesta clara y firme del menor.

Desde aproximadamente los 5 años de edad me han entrenado en tácticas de asesinato los mejores maestros de raíz, incluido Shimura Danzo. Aunque las mayorías de las tácticas que empleo fueron por métodos que yo diseñe. Hace dos años me encargaron mis primeros objetivos, y como usted sabe cuando volví habían desmantelado la unidad raíz, eso es todo lo que se — quizás el hecho de que le diese tanta información concisa y clara, era solo para adelantar el cuestionario y enfocarse en sus próximos objetivos, por lo que por sí mismo decidió darle un resumen para ser más efectivo.

¿Sabes que con lo que has dicho podrías poner en un grabe aprieto a tu antiguo superior? — aunque la mayoría de los shinobi podían temer al tercer Hokage cuando se ponía así de serio, al joven que tenía frente a él no pareció ni siquiera afectarlo un poco, por lo que con solo ese hecho los que estaban allí presentes comenzaron a respetar al misterioso enmascarado.

No veo que eso sea relevante, yo soy un arma y mi anterior dueño ha dicho que tú eres el nuevo portador, por lo que usted mismo tiene que saber el límite y el alcance de mis habilidades para saber cuáles objetivos asignarme, si llegase a ocultar información no estaría siendo efectivo como arma — luego de esa respuesta, el silencio en esa sala se hiso pesado hasta que el Hokage decidió proseguir con la conversación.

De momento serás degradado a estudiante de academia, tendrás que pasar por todas las pruebas y unirte a un equipo como lo han hecho tradicionalmente los shinobi de Konoha. Aunque haré una excepción contigo y te asignare una única prioridad — la respuesta al Hokage no tardó en llegar. Ni siquiera tardo un segundo en asentir en señal de que estaba de acuerdo. Y ese hecho era bastante insólito, nunca había escuchado de un shinobi que no se quejara de que le degradasen su rango. Pero el Hokage era bastante consiente de la situación por la que pasaba ese niño frente a él, y el solo hecho de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo lo frustraba enormemente. Acto seguido el líder de la aldea le arrojó una foto con una dirección de una casa detrás de esta — Tu misión a partir de ahora actuaras como la protección de Noa Uchiha las 24/7, por eso te asignaremos al mismo salón de clases y vivirás en la misma casa, la única condición será que no podrás revelar ni tu cara, ni tu identidad ante nadie bajo ningún motivo ¿Ha quedado claro?

Si — contestó el ninja conocido como Cero, a la vez que se levantaba — si me disculpa, iré a buscar mis pertenencias para trasladarme.

Cuando el menor se retiró, el anciano abrió la ventana que estaba detrás de él, y se encontró con uno de sus antiguos discípulos que estaba montado encima de un sapo. El nombre de ese hombre era Jiraya.

¿Qué opinas? — preguntó brevemente Sarutobi, con un tono de vos que denotaba frustración.

Me parece simplemente espeluznante, un niño de 8 años que no vacila en matar o no siente ningún temor, todavía no puedo asimilar el hecho de que hayan creado algo así, y ahora que lo pude escuchar solo quiero poder estrangular al bastardo que hiso esto — contrario a su maestro, el hombre que estaba encima del sapo parecía estar masticando ira.

La diferencia entre el poder y el querer es muy grande — con un suspiro el anciano decidió volver a sus deberes.

* * *

Cuando el enmascarado salió de la oficina, fue cruzando rápidamente los pasillos que lo dirigían hacia afuera del complejo central de la aldea, pero algo llamativo detuvo su andar. Un cabello rojo que a sus ojos parecían brillantes. Y la mujer que lo portaba, tenía una extraña expresión bastante jovial, pero a la vez se podían ver destellos de tristeza, aunque esta última parte solo eran meras conjeturas del shinobi, ya que nunca había experimentado una emoción como esa.

¿Se te ofrece algo? — preguntó la Kunoichi al notar la mirada del enmascarado fijamente clavada en ella. Desde su punto de vista ese anbu emitía una extraña sensación de familiaridad, quizás por solo un segundo se sintió tranquila, como aquella sensación que emitía Minato, algo dentro de ella le decía que quería quitar esa mascara. Aunque rápidamente aisló esos pensamientos ante la respuesta del enmascarado.

Usted tiene un cabello hermoso — sin decir ni una palabra más, el enmascarado decidió retirarse dejando con las palabras en la boca a la Uzumaki.

Qué raro, nunca he visto a un anbu tan bajo — dijo para sí misma la mujer ante el extraño encuentro que tuvo, luego siguió con su trayectoria hacia la oficina del Hokage.

Cuando finalmente Kushina llegó a la oficina del Tercer Hokage, nunca se esperó ver al anciano saltar de la ventana hacía la oficina. He iba a decirle algo, pero rápidamente se calló al ver el rostro serio que tenía el anciano.

Que afortunado soy, te estaba esperando — comentó el líder de la aldea, para acto seguido comenzar a revisar unos documentos que tenía en escritorio. Por la atmósfera que había en ese lugar la Kunoichi dedujo que algo muy grave había pasado ya que ningún ninja hacía el más mínimo comentario y ciertamente se respiraba cierta tensión en el aire.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? — preguntó la Kunoichi con inocencia, mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de confusión.

Si, y en cierta manera estas vinculada con ello — acto seguido, Sarutobi le lanzó un pergamino que contenía información de lo que parecía ser un ninja — el consejo de la aldea y yo hemos decidido de manera unánime asignar un protector a Noa Uchiha hasta que ascienda a grado Chunin, allí tienes la información de su guardaespaldas.

Realmente ¿creen que ella necesite esas medidas de seguridad? — pregunto quizás un poco indignada la pelirroja — con ese concepto, ¿Por qué no le asignan un protector a Sasuke Uchiha?

En primer lugar, el potencial de ella es muy grande, y tú misma lo sabes, no nos podemos arriesgar a que lo secuestren mientras lo desarrolla. Y en segundo lugar, actualmente hay toda una red de vigilancia en el barrio Uchiha que protege a Sasuke, lo raro es que nunca le hayamos asignado un protector las 24 horas del día a Noa — con esto dicho, el anciano comenzó a firmar unos cuantos papeles que tenía apilados en su escritorio — será mejor que leas el informe para despejar todas tus dudas.

Resignada ante lo que dijo el anciano, Kushina comenzó a leer el informe topándose con varias sorpresas ante lo que decía — esto es imposible, tiene la misma edad que Noa ¿Cómo quieres que el la proteja?

Él es especial en más de un aspecto, como habrás visto fue criado en raíz y su efectividad en eliminar amenazas es más que comprobable, incluso ya realizó sus primeras misiones cumpliendo con cada una de ellas, se podría decir que es el nuevo Uchiha Itachi de Konoha…lo único que espero es que no termine igual — por un momento el anciano hizo una pausa en lo que estaba escribiendo, y luego como si estuviese renovando fuerzas prosiguió con sus deberes.

¿Estás seguro que un solo ninja será capaz de protegerla? — otra nueva duda surgió en la Kunoichi, aunque esta vez ya parecía estar resignada ante la orden del Hokage.

A diferencia de Sasuke, Noa y tu viven en el centro de Konoha en un área muy poblada y habitada por ninjas, dudo que el enemigo decida atacar hacia allí — con esto dicho el anciano dio por finalizada la conversación, aunque antes de que se fuese el anciano se dio la libertad de decir una última cosa — el realmente tiene graves problemas, espero que lo puedan ayudar.

Con esas últimas palabras en mente la Uzumaki se fue reflexionando lo que dijo el anciano, a la ves que verificaba la información del pergamino.

Ya llegando la noche, mientras Noa y Kushina disfrutaban de un buen ramen, su timbre sonó interrumpiendo la cena que tenían.

Yo iré — dijo la menor antes de que Kushina pudiese decir algo al respecto — ya hemos dicho que no queremos comprar su…

La Uchiha fue rápidamente interrumpida por un encapuchado que portaba una máscara espeluznante desde su punto de vista, quien dejó caer su equipaje en la entrada de la casa y entrar en la misma como si fuese suya, cosa que la dejo realmente desconcertada.

Oye ¿Por qué entras así?, ¿Quién eres? — exclamó la pelinegra, aunque fue interrumpida por el enmascarado.

Soy Cero, y a partir de hoy seré tu guarda espaldas — con esto dicho, el enmascarado se dirigió hacia Kushina, quien vio todo desde lejos — ¿Puede decirme cual será mi habitación?

Veo que tendré que explicar varias cosas — comentó la pelirroja a la vez que suspiraba, y esto lo dijo más por Noa que por el silencioso ninja.

* * *

Solo quería dejar una ultima aclaración, la mascara que lleva Naruto es similar a la de Hei de Darker than black.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos, acá traigo el segundo capitulo y como verán voy a hacer una introducción en la relación de Naruto con su entorno y como va a ir afectándolo psicologicamente siendo que el es un arma que fue diseñada para no sentir nada y tomar decisiones fríamente en momentos extremos. Por lo que como intuirán en el personaje se van a ir creando varios pensamientos encontrados y de acuerdo a eso va a ir fluyendo la historia. En cuanto a los combates, se que no puse mucho pero después de este arco pequeño que planeo hacer voy a introducir buenas peleas. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y como siempre digo si tienen dudas o quieren criticar o comentar algo son bienvenidos.

* * *

Capítulo 2

¿Cómo es que has dicho? — exclamó Noa con una fúrica mirada hacia Kushina, quien estaba con una cara que demostraba bastante estrés.

Lo que has escuchado — con otro suspiro la pelirroja se acomodó sobre su asiento, quizás era verdad que cuidar de Noa la había cambiado por completo, pero a veces se olvidaba de la parte difícil de criar niños, y especialmente con aquella niña, ya que era tanto o más impulsiva que ella a su edad, y eso implicaba que a veces era bastante cabeza hueca para entender algunas cosas — el será tu guardaespaldas hasta que por lo menos alcances el grado de Chunin o la mayoría de edad, lo que venga primero.

¡¿Cómo es que al viejo se le ocurre imponerme eso?! — La conclusión a la que había llegado era bastante obvia, después de todo lo que más odiaba era sentirse vigilada, además del hecho de que estaba bastante orgullosa de su posición como la "aspirante a Kunoichi más hábil" de su generación y el hecho de que enviaran un guardaespaldas se sentía casi como un insulto. Al ver que las cosas no progresaban, la Uchiha cambió rápidamente a otra cuestión — y para colmo mandan a alguien tan sospechoso como él.

Te he dicho que señalar a las personas es de mala educación — acto seguido la Uzumaki le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a Noa, no llevaban ni cinco minutos conviviendo con ese chico y la menor ya comenzaba a hacer un alboroto que la comenzaba a irritar — y a pesar de lo que te quejes, no se puede hacer nada, fueron ordenes unánimes tanto del consejo como del Hokage, si quieres demostrarles que no necesitas un guardaespaldas mejor hazte más fuerte, ese es el único camino.

Ante la negativa rotunda de la mayor, la pelinegra desvió su mirada hacia otro punto de apoyo. En otras palabras el enmascarado, quién solo observaba silencioso la discusión.

Tú, ¿No dirás nada? — Con una mirada interrogante la Uchiha estaba buscando su última salvación — supongo que a ti no te debe agradar toda esta situación.

Mi opinión no tiene ningún valor, si el Hokage me ha designado este objetivo lo llevaré a cabo hasta las últimas consecuencias — tras lo dicho por el enmascarado, en la casa se instaló un fuerte silencio que duró varios minutos, que fue cortado por el silencioso chico — ¿me puede decir en que cuarto me hospedaré a partir de hoy?

Por supuesto, si sigues las escaleras te encontraras un pasillo, la última puerta a la izquierda es la entrada — la respuesta fue formulada casi por acto de reflejo, ya que Kushina estaba pensando que por la forma fría en que el enmascarado había respondido, algo no andaba bien. Aunque había leído varias cosas en el informe, una cosa era verlo a través de datos y otra muy distinta era verlo en carne propia — esa forma de hablar…ni siquiera parece un chico de su edad — fueron los últimos pensamientos de la Uzumaki al escucharlo.

Bien, supongo que ya le habrán informado como procedo con respecto a la protección, así que si me disculpa iré alistando mis cosas — acto seguido el ex-anbu se disponía a agarrar su equipaje, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Noa, quien todavía no parecía aceptar que él estuviese allí.

Por lo menos quítate la máscara, es bastante espeluznante que andes con eso dentro de una casa — por la forma en que lo dijo parecía más una orden que una petición, pero el enmascarado ni siquiera se inmutó.

No — con esa corta respuesta Cero se retiró, dejando a una pasmada Noa, quién al instante cambió su expresión de seriedad a una de enojo total.

Oye qué diablos te…— antes de que siguiese hablando la pelinegra fue detenida por una mano que se posó en su hombro, al levantar la vista se encontró con Kushina quien estaba negando con la cabeza.

El viejo no me dijo mucho, pero parece que hay un fuerte motivo por el que no puede revelar su rostro — acto seguido la mayor se sentó en la meza y comenzó a comer la cena que por esas alturas ya estaba fría.

¿Realmente te conformaras con esa explicación? — preguntó algo incrédula la menor, mientras se sentaba delante de Kushina, a la vez que comenzaba a comer del mismo modo su ya fría cena.

Por supuesto que no, pero cuando me dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia viésemos su rostro y sumado a lo poco que leí del informe que me mostró, supe que hay un tema bastante delicado que no debe ser tomado a la ligera — acto seguido la pelirroja dio un largo suspiro, toda esa situación le parecía más cansadora que una misión rango S.

Y ¿Qué tema es tan fragil que tiene que ser abarcado tan delicadamente? — más dudas surgían en la cabeza de la menor, pero poco a poco iba asumiendo la nueva situación.

Tendrás que preguntárselo tu misma — sin decir nada más la Kunoichi terminó su plato y procedió a lavar sus cubiertos, mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos — a demás tu misma lo habrás notado, algo no anda bien con ese chico, quizás lo envió aquí para que lo ayudemos nosotras en vez de que él te ayude a ti.

Hmmm, si tú lo pones así, de momento no diré nada pero más tarde tendré una seria charla con el abuelo Hokage — ante lo dicho por Noa, la mayor sonrió ya que una de las cosas en que estaba orgullosa de la Uchiha era ese espíritu altruista que tenía. En los dos años que convivio con ella, pudo ver como más de una vez la menor se desvivía por ayudar a la gente del pueblo, y quizás esa misma característica la había ayudado a ella misma de salir de ese profundo poso depresivo en el que había entrado, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor quizás el Hokage se había dado cuenta de eso y por lo mismo envió a ese extraño enmascarado. Aunque no eran nada más que conjeturas — por cierto, ¿Por qué a la habitación que esta frente a la mía?

Es el único cuarto disponible, tendrás que conformarte con eso ya que después de todo tendrás que convivir con él te guste o no — sin decir nada más la mayor se fue a su habitación para dormir, ya que mañana tendría el presentimiento que sería un día muy largo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, podemos observar como Noa Uchiha se había despertado con un humor de perros y con su piyama que estaba compuesto por varias caricaturas en forma de ranas, por costumbre se puso sus pantuflas y bajaba lentamente a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno.

Grande fue su sorpresa al bajar, y ver como toda la casa había sido lustrada, encerada y ordenada de punta a punta. Cabe destacar que ni ella, ni su tutora eran muy exigentes con la limpieza, por lo que la casa solía ser un desastre, a veces solía escuchar como Kushina decía que eso estaba en los genes. Pero eso no era todo, cuando llego al área de la cocina, pudo oler un delicioso desayuno que provocó que su estómago gruñese con gran fuerza.

Veo que has despertado — habló la Uzumaki, quien alegremente degustaba ese desayuno — por cierto, tenemos un nuevo cocinero

Al desviar su mirada se pudo encontrar con una escena muy bizarra. El enmascarado que era su guarda espaldas y que andaba con esa túnica y mascara que ni siquiera le dejaba ver el color de su piel, estaba portando un delantal de cocina, mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una espátula.

Tu desayuno está listo, en un hora partiremos a la academia — pronunció esas palabras en el mismo tono monótono, que le seguía resultando ser chocante.

Yo me iré adelantando — habló la mayor en vos alta, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a alistarse para salir — tendré que hablar con los profesores de la academia acerca de tu transferencia.

Espera — exclamó Noa dándose cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba — ¿A caso me dejaras sola con ese sujeto?

A partir de ahora el actuara como tu guardaespaldas, tendrás que ir acostumbrándote — sin decir nada más, la mayor desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a la Uchiha con una expresión de incredulidad.

Será mejor que te apures o el desayuno enfriará, he oído que cuando la comida enfría tiene un gusto más desagradable — tras decir esto, el enmascarado comenzó a leer lo que parecía ser un libro que trataba sobre tácticas de espionaje, que en lo personal a la Uchiha le parecía muy aburrido, por lo que con un suspiro decidió probar el desayuno que para su sorpresa era casi como un manjar.

¡Eres sorprendente!, esto está demasiado delicioso ¿Cómo lo has hecho? — preguntó Noa, a la vez que aumentaba su velocidad al comer.

Simplemente seguí la receta del libro que estaba aquí — acto seguido el misterioso enmascarado cambio de página. Desde la perspectiva de la chica, parecía un paciente esperando a ser atendido por el médico, aunque no lo podía afirmar concretamente ya que la máscara y el atuendo que el llevaba ocultaba todo rastro de expresión en él.

Supongo que no es tan malo, después de todo se tomó la molestia de limpiar la casa y preparar la comida, creo que debería darle una oportunidad — pensaba Noa ante el silencio que reinaba en la casa, lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de afuera y las hojas que pasaba el enmascarado en su lectura — por cierto, no me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Uchiha Noa, espero llevarme bien contigo desde ahora.

Tras decir esto, el chico bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y lo apoyó suavemente sobre la mesa, y miró directamente a Noa — Supongo que aún no entiendes del todo la situación, aunque es normal ya que Kushina-sama no te lo ha explicado todo.

¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó con evidente duda la Uchiha.

Sera mejor para ti que hagas como si no existiese, ya que no soy más que una mera arma, mi papel en todo esto es ser literalmente tu escudo hasta que te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte y puedas ejercer eficientemente tu cargo en la aldea. Espero que no tengas ningún sentimiento de empatía hacia mí, lo único que tienes que hacer es usarme para protegerte ante una amenaza que supere tu propio poder — mientras el enmascarado decía este discurso, Noa pudo observar por primera vez sus ojos, y lo que vio la heló completamente, en el momento en que lo vio supo que algo no andaba bien, por lo que decidió calmarse y pensar sobre lo que él dijo.

Pero si eres un "escudo", ¿Por qué has limpiado todo y preparado la comida? — la pregunta en si era obvia, y le intrigaba bastante lo que le respondería el ex miembro de raíz.

Sé que es un pequeño detalle, pero para hacerte fuerte, tienes que crecer en un ambiente sano y comer con una dieta balanceada, de esa forma y mediante un entrenamiento eficiente podrás cumplir el objetivo del Hokage y por lo tanto el de la misión — cuando respondió eso, aparto rápidamente su mirada de la Uchiha, y siguió en su lectura — será mejor que te apures, o no llegaremos a la academia.

Oye, espera un momento si eres un ninja ¿Por qué irás a la academia conmigo? — ni siquiera hace falta decir que en ese momento la chica dejo su desayuno y encaro directamente al enmascarado, quien ni siquiera se dejó amedrentar un poco — aquí definitivamente hay gato encerrado.

Supongo que Kushina-sama no explicó ni siquiera lo básico — acto seguido, el chico se aclaró la garganta — he sido degradado para cumplir la misión, por lo que tendré que cursar toda la formación básica de nuevo.

¿Y has aceptado esa misión tan fácilmente? — preguntó claramente sorprendida Noa.

Yo soy un arma al servicio de la aldea, algo como los rangos no son esenciales. Siempre que el Hokage lo ordene, yo cumpliré con las misiones — sin decir nada más, el chico se distanció de Noa y guardo el libro que estaba leyendo en un estante — será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Algo en él definitivamente no está bien— fueron los últimos pensamientos de la Uchiha. Acto seguido subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

La llegada a la academia fue increíblemente bochornosa para Noa, ya que al ver que llegarían tarde, el enmascarado sin siquiera pedirle permiso la cargó en sus brazos pasando uno por debajo de sus muslos y el otro por sus hombros. Acto seguido salió disparado a una velocidad que simplemente le pareció vertiginosa, y en lo que fue cerca de unos cuantos segundos estuvieron en la entrada donde ingresaban los futuros aspirantes a shinobi, quienes con sorpresa vieron como el nuevo cargaba con la Uchiha, a la cual se le caía la cara de vergüenza al observar la situación en la que se encontraba.

¡Eres un idiota, ya suéltame! — exclamó la pelinegra revolviéndose entre los brazos del enmascarado.

Como quieras — mencionó en su típico tono neutral, para acto seguido soltarla y por efecto de la gravedad provocara que la chica cayese bruscamente al suelo.

¡Ouch!, oye eso duele — exclamó desde el piso la aspirante a Kunoichi frotándose su parte trasera debido al impacto abrupto en el suelo.

…— el aludido ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, por lo que para la chica quien tenía la paciencia la limite provocó que esa fuese la última gota en derramar el vaso.

Apuesto a que detrás de esa estúpida máscara se debe estar burlando de mi — siendo lo mas sigilosa posible, esperó a que el objeto de sus frustraciones bajase la guardia y acto seguido exclamó — De acuerdo, me has hecho enojar

Desde el suelo la Uchiha le lanzó una patada rápida que creyó que le daría en el punto de apoyo del enmascarado. Pero increíble fue su sorpresa al ver como con un simple movimiento de su mano paró en seco la patada que le lanzó.

La fuerza de tus piernas no está nada mal, aunque supongo que tendrás que entrenar más tu Taijutsu — comentó el enmascarado con bastante tranquilidad.

Será mejor que nos apresuremos, hemos montado toda una escena — habló Noa, al ver como todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos dos. Acto seguido ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases, aunque el ex anbu se tuvo que dirigir primero a la sala de profesores para hablar con Iruka, su instructor designado.

* * *

Por lo que veo, este es el ninja que habló con Hokage-sama el día de ayer, al parecer ha sufrido quemaduras en el 80% de su cuerpo, por eso no revela su rostro ni su aspecto. Supongo que no era más que un niño, creo que me he pasado al amenazarlo así— en lo que parecía ser la sala de profesores de la academia ninja, Umino Iruka estaba leyendo lo que era una especie de informe frente a él, que horas antes le había entregado Kushina, por supuesto lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que ese informe era falso, más bien era una coartada que creo el mismo Hokage para que el chico pudiese ocultar su identidad.

Disculpe, me han indicado que usted es el profesor a cargo de mi clase — frente al Chunin, apareció el chico del informe, todavía desprendía esa aura amenazante, la misma que tenía cuando ingreso en la oficina del Hokage, aunque dejando de lado sus pensamientos, procedió a hablar.

Así es, supongo que tú eres Ryosuke Takanashi, Kushina-san me ha dicho que vendrías a verme — acto seguido el ninja le extendió la mano en señal de saludo a su ahora nuevo alumno, quien ni siquiera se movió de su posición.

Lo único que he venido a preguntar, es cuál es el salón y el procedimiento para ingresar — un silencio incómodo se formó en la oficina, y al Chunin se lo formo una incómoda sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su mano, al ver que el enmascarado no respondía a su saludo.

En primer lugar, supongo que te tendré que presentar con la clase — sin decir nada más, el profesor y el ahora alumno se dirigieron a la clase, aunque el mayor iba bastante inquieto ya que de alguna manera aquel enmascarado le resultaba raro en muchos sentidos.

Una vez que llegaron a clases, el maestro se irritó bastante ya que el salón era un completo caos con las fans de Sasuke acosándolo, mientras Kiba alardeaba de quien sabe que, con un grupo de compañeros. Por otro lado Noa hablaba muy animadamente con lo que parecía ser una Hyuga quién parecía ser bastante seria aunque de ninguna forma descortés, ni mucho menos irrespetuosa, de hecho a veces hacía comentarios acerca de lo que hablaba la Uchiha, en pensamientos del nuevo alumno que se estaba por presentar era bastante centrada. En el otro lado del salón estaban situados Shikamaru quien dormía plácidamente y Chouji quien devoraba su bolsa de frituras, un poco más alejado de ellos estaba Shino quien a diferencia del resto le clavó intensamente la mirada al enmascarado, aunque no se notaba por sus lentes obscuros.

Muy bien, les pido silencio — ante lo dicho por el Chunin, la clase entera paró y cada uno volvió a sus asientos, inmediatamente todas las miradas fueron a parar hacia el nuevo alumno ya que estaba al lado de Iruka — como verán, él es Ryosuke Takanashi y a partir de ahora será su nuevo compañero, ¿Alguien tiene preguntas?

Cuando el Chunin preguntó eso, la mayoría del aula levantaron las manos, aunque Iruka decidió elegir a uno de entre el montón — Kiba ¿Qué quieres preguntarle?

¿Por qué lleva esa mascara? — preguntó con una mirada de curiosidad, siendo reafirmado aparentemente por el ladrido de su perro.

Supongo que debí verlo venir — murmuró el Chunin con un suspiro — creo que tu podrías decírselo, si no es que te incomoda.

No hace falta, no tendría ninguna utilidad si ellos supieran esa información — nuevamente el enmascarado produjo un silencio sepulcral en el aula.

Veo que su actitud no cambiará ni siquiera aquí — pensó algo molesta la Uchiha observando la situación desde su asiento.

Bien, supongo que nadie tiene nada más que decir — pensó el Chunin ante el silencio que había en el aula — Ryosuke, puedes sentarte al lado de Shino.

Al ver el lugar vacío al lado del señalado, el enmascarado avanzó ante la mirada atenta de todo el curso y el profesor decidió iniciar las clases. Y así avanzó la clase de "teorías del mundo shinobi", hasta el receso donde almorzarían. Aunque cuando la misma terminó y todos quisieron hablar con el nuevo estudiante, se encontraron sorpresivamente con que no estaba.

¿Dónde diablos ha ido? — se preguntó en vos alta Noa, quien fue escuchada por Hinata.

¿Te refieres al nuevo? — preguntó con curiosidad la Hyuga, mientras desenvolvía su almuerzo.

Supongo que te lo tendré que contar — suspiró Noa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo — verás, resulta que actualmente él se está hospedando en mi casa.

¡¿En serio?! — preguntó totalmente sorprendida Hinata, aunque rápidamente Noa le tapó la boca para que nadie escuchase.

Así es, aunque todavía la situación es confusa lo único que sé, es que él está aquí en una misión como mi guardaespaldas — al ver que su mejor amiga no respondía nada decidió apartar sus manos de ella, y dejar que esta hable.

¿Desde hace cuánto que vive contigo? — preguntó nuevamente Hinata, aunque esta vez ya más calmada.

Desde ayer, y lo único que ha hecho es molestarme — dijo de manera irritada la pelinegra, aunque rápidamente volteo al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

Aquí tienes tu almuerzo — habló el chico del cual estaban conversando para acto seguido entregarle una caja de bento. Y sin esperar a que siquiera respondiesen desapareció en una nube de humo.

Veo que no es muy sociable — comentó la Hyuga ante la escena que presenció.

Eso es decir poco, sus diálogos se resumen en lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer — rápidamente tras lo dicho, Noa sacó el almuerzo que le preparó el nombrado y lo devoró a una sorprendente velocidad —por lo menos cocina bien.

Es raro ver a un chico que prepare un almuerzo — observó algo sorprendida Hinata, al ver la velocidad de su compañera al devorar el almuerzo.

Su existencia es una rareza — corrigió la pelinegra algo pensativa.

Una vez que terminó la hora del almuerzo, la clase entera se desplazó al área de entrenamiento práctico, en donde cada uno se sentó alrededor de lo que parecía ser un círculo, mientras Iruka repasaba la lista de alumnos, allí se llevaría a cabo una especie de prueba que era habitual en la academia y solía realizarse la mayoría de los días, aunque en general tomaba casi toda la tarde.

Muy bien, hoy comenzaremos con combate de Taijutsu de las chicas — sin más el Chunin fue nombrando a las distintas alumnas, y entre los enfrentamiento destacables se pudo ver el de Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka el cual según la mayoría fue bastante decente, puesto que ambas eran las "rivales por el amor de Sasuke". De todos modos, había uno que la mayoría estaba esperando.

Uchiha Noa y Hyuga Hinata, pasen al frente — ante el anuncio ambas mencionadas se pararon frente a frente en medio del circulo mientras se miraban desafiante.

¿Quién crees que ganara? — preguntó Sasuke Uchiha quien se escapó de su grupo de acosadoras hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo alumno. Ambos estaban en un lugar un tanto apartado del círculo que había formado la clase.

Actualmente tengo poca información, pero si tuviese que apostar, diría Hinata Hyuga después de todo su clan es especialista en Taijutsu, aunque tratándose de una Uchiha, se puede esperar cualquier cosa — actualmente ambos estaban conversando porque se habían encontrado en la azotea, y al parecer el enmascarado de cierta forma le había dado bastante curiosidad a Sasuke, quizás debido a que el aura que emanaba le indicaba al Uchiha que él era alguien realmente fuerte. Incluso podía jurar que tenía un aire parecido al de su hermano, claro que mucho menos hablador ya que lo poco que intentó charlar fue tajantemente cortado.

Ella no es digna de portar ese apellido — respondió con cierto fastidio el genio de su generación con cierto tono de fastidio en su vos.

La pelea no tardo en empezar, y como era habitual en una rápida maniobra Noa se lanzó de frente. En lo que para estudiantes de academia era una gran velocidad, ambas contrincantes intercambiaron varios golpes, aunque claro Noa rápidamente tuvo que apartarse ya que Hinata había cerrado varios puntos Tenketsu y eso provocó que sus movimientos fuesen mucho más lentos.

¿Nunca aprendes? — preguntó con una sonrisa confiada la Hyuga, aunque lo que no pudo percatarse es que la Uchiha dio un ligero paso adelante, como si estuviese tramando algo.

Ahora caerás ante mi nuevo movimiento triunfal — contestó con la misma sonrisa que su contrincante.

A diferencia de otras veces la Uchiha lanzó una patada voladora que iba a impactar de lleno en la cabeza de Hinata, de no ser porque con unos sorprendentes reflejos se apartó y con una velocidad aun mayor golpeo los puntos Tenketsu de la rodilla de su rival. Pero solo unos pocos, incluida la atacada escucharon claramente como algo dentro de su rodilla hizo un especie de crujido, provocando que cayese estrepitosamente en el suelo al no tener punto de apoyo en el cual aterrizar.

Esto aún no termina — dijo Noa mientras trataba con dificultad de pararse sobre su pierna afectada, aunque rápidamente fue detenida por Iruka.

Lo siento, pero has perdido — acto seguido el Chunin se interpuso entre las dos, y se puso a revisar la contusión generada por el golpe de la Hyuga — esto es un encuentro amistoso, y si una de las dos queda levemente imposibilitada pierde automáticamente.

¡Eso no es justo! — como si fuese un niño pequeño la Uchiha se puso a hacer un berrinche en medio de la clase. Pero rápidamente el sensei la calló al amenazarla con darle más clases de historia, materia que ella odiaba profundamente.

Muy bien, ahora procederemos con los chicos — una vez que todos se acomodaron nuevamente, se podían ver varias peleas destacables como la de Kiba contra Shino, este último perdió debido al que el Taijutsu del clan Inuzuka era más avanzado y el clan de Shino se especializaba en insectos, aunque eso no impidió ver un buen encuentro. En el encuentro de Shikamaru contra Chouji, como era de esperarse el Nara se rindió sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Y por último el encuentro más esperado, el superviviente del clan Uchiha Sasuke, contra el misterioso chico Ryosuke Takanashi.

Debo decir que me da bastante curiosidad ver tus habilidades, espero que no haya resentimiento — sorprendentemente para todos Sasuke pronuncio esas palabras con su típica sonrisa arrogante, y el maestro Iruka tomándolo como señal dio por iniciado el encuentro, aunque…

Me rindo — levantó la mano, provocando otra sorpresa en todos, y un leve suspiro de frustración en el Uchiha, como si le hubiesen cortado la diversión — apenas soy nuevo, y no estoy seguro de poder manejar un combate de Taijutsu con el mejor de la clase.

Supongo que tienes razón — contestó con cierta duda el Chunin ya que por el tono de vos tan monótono que tenía aquel chico no podía tener la certeza de si estaba mintiendo o no — entonces por hoy terminamos, los espero mañana a la misma hora de siempre.

No te mostraré mis habilidades — dijo el enmascarado al Uchiha, quién lo miraba fijamente. Estas palabras provocaron que el aludido frunciera el ceño y con un "has lo que quieras", se retiró con su club de admiradoras acechándolo.

Oye, ¿Por qué no has peleado? —Ya estaba cayendo el sol, y una vez que todos se fueron y no quedó nadie en el campo de práctica Noa se posicionó frente al enmascarado con una expresión de disgusto al no poder ver el combate que tanto esperaba.

No era necesario — sin decir nada más el chico se puso en posición para que la pelinegra se subiese a su espalda.

Oye no es necesario, mi rodilla solo está un poco inflamada, con una noche de reposo se pasara — habló Noa con un sonrojo bastante evidente, al ver lo que quería hacer el ex anbu.

Esa inflamación podría complicarse si fuerzas la rodilla, será mejor que lleguemos a tu hogar y la reposes para evitar cualquier accidente — al ver la insistencia del chico, con un suspiro la Uchiha se subió en la espalda del enmascarado y dijo.

Vayamos por los techos, es bastante embarazoso que me vean así — acto seguido el ex anbu pego un salto bastante potente y se posicionó encima de un edificio, y entro a alzar velocidad para dirigirse rápidamente a lo que era su nuevo hogar, aunque este mismo no lo viese como tal.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, se encontraron con que Kushina había salido en una misión importante por lo que nuevamente el chico tendría que preparar la cocina. Y ni corto ni perezoso agarro los utensilios necesarios, y comenzó a preparar lo que parecía curry. Por otro lado Noa solo se limitó a observarlo, mientras reposaba su pierna en una silla.

Oye, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude en algo?, me siento algo inútil en este estado — dijo algo aburrida la pelinegra, ante el silencio sepulcral que había en la casa, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que hacía el cocinero al estar preparando la comida.

No hay nada en lo que debas ayudarme, lo único que tienes que hacer es reposar, después de todo hay una fisura en tu hueso, aunque calculo que para mañana se habrá curado — mientras decía esto el enmascarado seguía con sus preparaciones, desde la perspectiva de la chica parecía que tenía todo perfectamente cronometrado por la forma en que operaba.

Lo sé, pero estoy aburrida, por lo menos hablemos de algo — perezosamente Noa apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa a la vez que suspiraba.

No fui diseñado para llevar a cabo conversaciones largas — ante la respuesta del enmascarado la Uchiha frunció por enésima vez en lo que va del día el ceño.

Otra vez estás hablando de ti mismo como si fueses un producto — ante lo dicho por la pelinegra, el chico paro lo que estaba haciendo, y la observo fijamente a través de su máscara — acaso ¿Crees que eres alguna especie de robot?

Entre ellos y yo, no hay muchas diferencias — contestó con el mismo tono de vos de siempre, aunque a oídos de la chica parecía como si él no le diese mucha importancia a lo que decía — ambos operamos lógicamente y básicamente existimos para el propósito en que fuimos creados, lo único que me diferencia de ellos es que realizo las funciones vitales de un ser humano y manejo chacra. Quizás esa sea la única ventaja que tengo sobre ellos.

¿Realmente te crees un robot? — Preguntó incrédulamente Noa — acaso ¿lo único que existe para ti son tus "objetivos"?

Creí que lo había dejado claro — como si ese tema no fuese importante, el enmascarado continuó con sus labores, después de todo en unos minutos la comida estaría lista.

Impulsada por las palabras del chico, Noa se apartó de su lugar y se situó frente a él mientras lo observaba sin perderse ningún. A diferencia del chico, por ella pasaron una gran cantidad de emociones, en lo más profundo de su ser estaba tratando de entender que era lo que pensaba ese chico que apenas lo había conocido ayer, y que aun y así algo aún más profundo dentro de ella le daba cierta sensación de familiaridad al verlo. Pero finalmente pudo resolver parte de sus problemas al ver por la abertura de la máscara aquellos ojos carentes de cualquier brillo o emoción, los mismo ojos que tenían los cadáveres el día de la masacre de su clan. Impulsada por sus propios instintos abrazo a aquel chico, quizás porque algo en ella le decía que él necesitaba un gesto así, en el rostro de ella había una expresión de compasión, como si estuviese observando a un moribundo en sus últimos segundos de vida.

Por otro lado el enmascarado ni siquiera se inmuto u opuso resistencia a aquel acto, en cierta medida porque no entendía las acciones de esa chica…

¿Qué se supone que significa esto? — preguntó el autodenominado "Cero", al no entender el porqué de la acción de la chica.

Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más la situación — contestó con una vos compasiva — ¿Sabes?, mi abuela una vez me dijo que los ojos son la ventana al alma, ellos nunca engañan y siempre dicen como nos sentimos…en los tuyos no veo absolutamente nada, y realmente siento lastima por ti, no tienes sueños, felicidad, ni tristeza, ningún motivo por el cual vivir, ni siquiera quiero pensar que es lo que ves tú a través de esos ojos, que tipo de mundo observas.

Entonces sabes que si no siento nada de lo que tu mencionas, supongo que sabrás que no me produce nada aquello que tu llamas lastima — respondió el ex anbu, mientras se apartaba de la chica, quien inmediatamente cambió a una gran sonrisa.

Lo sé, por eso a partir de ahora buscare una solución para lo que sea que te esté pasando — acto seguido la Uchiha se fue cojeando hacia la mesa, en la cual estaría esperando la cena.

Por supuesto, no es que aquel chico fuese totalmente un autómata, más bien era el sello lo que lo acercaba a ser algo parecido a eso. Y por ese mismo motivo, es en momentos como este que el sello era más débil, cuando el mismo no llegaba a comprender lo que las palabras de otra persona significaban, él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo abismal para que eso entrase en su propio circulo de lo que era la "lógica". Aunque solo unos segundos después el sello mismo dentro de su cabeza accionaba y detenía aquella especie de "rebelión" volviendo aquellas dudas que tenía en hechos de menor importancia.

Por cierto, quiero plantear tu nuevo régimen de entrenamiento — dijo el enmascarado, provocando sorpresa en la chica al cambiar abruptamente el tema de conversación.

¿A qué te refieres? — cuando el chico menciono la palabra entrenamiento, dejo todos sus pensamientos de lado y se centró en él.

Sin dudas Hinata Hyuga es fuerte, pero tú eres una Uchiha y como tal debes hacer respetar el prestigio que tiene tu clan, después de todo ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales me asignaron para que te cuidase — argumentó el enmascarado, a la vez que le servía el plato de comida en la mesa. Por lo que Noa con su estómago exigiendo comida, comenzó a comer.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que propones? Señor genio — preguntó algo molesta la pelinegra, ya que en su vida le repitieron las mismas palabras interminables veces, como si fuese una obligación que ella estuviese por encima de todos por derecho divino — para tu información, no seré mejor que ella en Taijutsu, pero en Ninjutsu soy de la mejor de la clase y por algo me dicen que soy la futura Kunoichi mas habilidosa.

Por lo que he averiguado en los registros de la academia, no eres muy buena en la teoría y si bien tu Taijutsu no es tan malo, a penas estas entre los tres mejores de la clase, y solo porque en una pelea has utilizado un Jutsu básico de fuego, por lo que los instructores se vieron obligados a subirte el concepto que tenían sobre ti — el chico se detuvo un momento, y al ver que Noa lo miraba bastante molesta, decidió continuar — por eso mismo a partir de mañana te ayudaré para mejorar tu nivel de Taijutsu, y eventualmente si evolucionas bien nos centraremos en mejorar el resto de las áreas. Si mis cálculos no me fallan en por lo menos dos semanas podrías tener una oportunidad de ganarle a esa Hyuga.

Ante lo último que menciono, una especie de brillo pareció salir de sus ojos y olvidó rápidamente que estaba ofendida con el — ¿Realmente puedo llegar a hacerlo?

Solo si mantienes un ritmo constante — acto seguido el chico le dio la espalda y comenzó a encaminarse directo a su nueva habitación — mañana a primera hora te despertaré.

* * *

En lo que parecían ser unas ruinas de lo que una vez fue una prospera aldea, se podía ver una solitaria figura parada sobre unos escombros. Allí viendo una especie de bola de cristal se encontraba un pelirrojo con una sonrisa irónica tallada sobre su rostro.

Veo que finalmente la has encontrado Naruto-chan, será mejor que disfrutes tus últimos años de paz…— como si el cielo respondiese a esas palabras una fuerte lluvia inundó ese lugar, suprimiendo lo que era una carcajada que rayaba en lo demencial.


End file.
